leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-4542190-20140201234401/@comment-5606883-20140203100017
In order of epicness, Diana's roles are: Mid > jungle > top > support > AD Carry Diana jungle is alot like Kayle jungle in terms of strategy- Diana is a farm jungler and she is a damage threat. You should opportunistically look for ganks, aka primary objective= farm jungle secondary objective= gank lanes. Jungle Diana cons: * Early game blue buff reliance to keep up with other "farm junglers" like Shyvanna or Yasuo (this is helped *greatly* by the spirit stone's new passive. So as long as you don't use Q more than 2 times at camps.) * She is weak pre-6 and vunerable to counterjungling. * No innate form of healing (shield helps, however stay away from double golems early game.) * Poor synergy with the Butcher passive only single target damage she has is Lunar Rush (R), so the healing/mana regen is halved. Still pretty effective though. * No gank potential pre-6 (If the enemy team is smart, they'll know Diana will have almost no lane presence early game, allowing the enemy jungler to freely apply pressure to all lanes potentially giving them a lead.) Jungle Diana pros: * She doesn't have to worry about her poor early game (being melee with no gap closer early game means she is almost always at a disadvantage in mid lane matchups.) * Early Blue Buff! (This lets her farm heavily earlygame and make effective use of her AoE damage at the camps.) * Come level 6, her ganks are deadly. (Provided you know how her Q works and can land it, Diana can stick to an unexpected enemy quite easily and surprise them with her damage. Her E slow and Q-R chasing will usually get a kill or blow a Summoner Spell- both meaning a sucessful gank.) Building her in the jungle is game-dependant, the only item I get every time I jungle is Rod of Ages, everything else is situational. The two Jungler Items you should be looking at are the Spectral Wraith and the Ancient Golem. Get the Ancient Golem if you are either 1) forced to be your team's tank or 2) you are being counter jungled constantly and you need the extra hp to survive. Other than those circumstances, its usually better get the Spectral Wraith. * Upgrading the Spirit Stone is purly a matter of preference, however. I usually just keep the Spirit Stone until around 30min then sell it for another item. I only get the Spectral Wraith/Ancient Golem if I fall behind in the jungle b/c of how cost efficient they are. Aside from the Spirit Stone and its upgrades, her build is situational. However, in my experience (gold elo) its better to build her more tanky-oriented; such as the Rod of Ages, Zhonya's Hourglass, Haunting Guise, Abyssal Scepter, ect. I don't usually get the Deathcap or Nashor Tooth (aka damage items) until its my 4th or 5th item. Skill order in da jungle: W > Q > W > Q > E > R. Then proceed to max Q, then W, then E, ofcourse taking R at lvl 6, 11, and 16. If you have any questions about Diana please comment them and I, along with other Diana-lovers (I love her more, Bloodstrider!!), will answer ya =D Have fun playing Diana!